


Surprise, surprise

by LonelyAngel



Series: Smut/Kink oneshots [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Tyler's wearing women's underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAngel/pseuds/LonelyAngel
Summary: Tyler wants to surprise Josh, but he falls asleep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea why I wrote this? It just happened…

Tyler stared at the white panties, garter belts and stockings on the table. He wanted to try something new. He wanted to know if Josh would like him wearing lingerie. And Tyler himself wanted to know if he liked it. How it felt to wear these things. He touched the soft fabric and the lace.

"Can I help you?" someone asked. Tyler flinched and turned. A young woman smiled brightly at him. Tyler noticed the pin with her name on her blouse. _Lucy_. She was an employee.

"I…uh…I just want…" Tyler stuttered and blushed.

"What do you want to buy?" she asked.

"I don't know, I…" Tyler got silent and stared at the floor.

"Is it for your girlfriend?"

Tyler felt his face heaten up. "No…it's for…my boyfriend. But…but I want to…wear it."

"Oh." The woman answered.

"It's embarrassing." Tyler mumbled. "I…I'll leave." He wanted to walk away, but the woman grabbed his arm.

"No, wait! You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

Tyler stopped. "Really?" The woman nodded. "Yeah. If you want to wear it, why not?"

Tyler shrugged and bit his lip.

The woman smiled. "Do you need help?"

Tyler took a deep breath. "Yeah…I think so."

"Okay." The woman answered. "You can call me Lucy."

"I'm Tyler."

"So, do you know what you want to buy?"

"Something like that." Tyler said and gestured to the table. Lucy looked at the white lingerie. "So you want the white pair? Or do you want black? Or red? I guess you want more than just panties?"

"Uh…" Tyler answered confused. Lucy laughed slightly and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll help you. So, at first, what color do you want?"

Tyler stared at the table. "White, I guess. Or black. I don't know." Lucy grabbed some things from the table. "You're pretty tanned, so I guess white will look the best. Do you want to try it on?"

Tyler followed Lucy to a changing room. Suddenly, he stopped and crossed arms. "Lucy, I…could you…I-" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Could you…could you wear it?...Just to see how it looks?" Tyler was sure, his face would keep its red color for the rest of his life. His cheeks burned and he wanted to run away. Lucy hesitated.

"Normally, our customers try it on…" she looked around. "Well, the shop is empty, so…yeah, I can do it. But I need another size." She hurried back to the table and then disappeared behind the curtain.

Tyler buried his head in his hands. What was he doing? He should go back home.

After a few minutes, Lucy opened the curtain and stepped out of the changing room. Tyler stared at her. He wasn't interested in women, it just looked so _pretty._

"Do you like it?" Lucy asked. She turned around slowly. Tyler swallowed. He knew he wanted to wear the lingerie. It would look so pretty on his bronzed skin. He loved the lace. And he was sure, Josh would love it, too.

"I love it." he whispered.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Tyler avoided to look into the mirror. He wanted to put on the whole lingerie before he looked at himself. The soft fabric of the panties on his skin felt so good. He grabbed the white stockings and put them on. He turned to the mirror and released a breath he had held. It looked as good as it felt. Tyler thought he looked cute and sexy at the same time. And seductive.

He decided to sit on the couch in the living room, so Josh would see him when he came home. Tyler sat down on the brown leather couch. How should he sit? Josh would be home soon.

He sat down, on leg over the other, hands on his legs. Maybe he should lay down?

He lied down on his side, his head rested on one hand, the other hand was placed on his waist. He waited and waited.

Tyler closed his eyes. Josh would be home soon, he was sure…

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

Josh opened the door.

"Tyler, I'm home!"

No response. Josh threw his jacket on the stairs and walked into the living room. He stopped and stared.

Tyler lied on the couch and he slept. Josh gasped when he noticed the clothes Tyler was wearing. White stockeries, panties and a garter belt. Josh stared at him. He looked hot, hot, hot. Josh felt his blood rush to his cock. He stepped closer.

Tyler must have fallen asleep on the couch. He looked cute in his sleep and he drooled a bit. Josh picked him up carefully. Tyler groaned in his sleep, but he didn't wake up. Josh carried him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed. Tyler curled himself up in a fetus position, still asleep. Josh enjoyed the sight he got, white fabric and tanned skin. After a few minutes, Josh grabbed the sheets and threw them over Tyler. He smiled when he looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He knew he wanted to fuck Tyler in his panties right now, but he'd have to wait.

Josh pressed a kiss on Tyler's temple and switched the light off.

"Goodnight, baby." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it was cute at the beginning. Now it's explicit. Ooops.

Tyler yawned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times until he could focus his gaze. The spot on the bed next to him was empty.

Tyler furrowed his brows. It was saturday. He heard Josh in the kitchen. Tyler noticed he still wore the lingerie. He felt his face heaten up. He had fallen asleep on the couch.

Tyler looked at himself. Suddenly, he didn't feel sexy. He felt ashamed. What if Josh didn't like it? Tyler could tell Josh hadn't slept in the bed next to him. He probably had slept on the couch in the living room. But why?

What if Josh thought it looked ugly? Or if he didn't like Tyler being feminine?

Tyler teared up when he imagined Josh coming home from work, seeing Tyler on the couch in these ugly clothes. He was sure Josh had been disgusted by Tyler.

A sob escaped his lips. He had fucked up. He knew it.

Tyler stood up and undressed quickly. He stored the lingerie in his closet under some old clothes and grabbed a big tshirt and the less skinny jeans he found. After he had changed, he hesitated to open the door. He decided not to talk about last night. It had been a stupid idea. He would just pretend nothing happened.

Josh made breakfast in the kitchen. He turned when Tyler entered the room.

"Good morning, Tyler. Slept well?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Tyler mumbed and avoided his gaze. He was sure Josh would tell him how ugly he had looked last night. But Josh didn't. He just pointed at the table.

Tyler sat next and grabbed some toast. Josh sat down, too.

"You fell asleep on the couch yesterday. I carried you into the bedroom, but I didn't want to wake you, so I slept on the couch." he said.

Tyler didn't react, suddenly he was very interested in his toast.

 _He slept on the couch because he couldn't sleep in the same bed with me. I was too disgusting._ Tyler thought. _But he's too nice to tell me he hated the lingerie._

Josh waited for Tyler's respone but Tyler stared at his plate and ignored him.

Josh felt insecure. He couldn't explain why Tyler acted so strange. He thought Tyler would talk about the whole situation, but he pretended like it didn't happen. Josh didn't know what to do, he couldn't read Tyler's mind and he didn't want to make things worse so he kept his mouth shut.

They ate in silence. Both of them decided to forget what happend.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Two weeks later. None of them had talked about the incident.

They lived their life like before, but Josh found himself imagining Tyler in panties more often. He got hard when he thought about Tyler lying on the bed, wearing beautiful white panties and stockings. He never thought Tyler wearing women's underwear would turn him on like it did. But it did, and Josh found himself in the shower jacking off with Tyler's name on his lips, moaning, a picture of Tyler wearing lingerie in his head.

Tyler often hesitated when he stood in front of his closet. He stared at it like it would contain a deep secret, a forbidden treasure. He wanted to wear it again, but he hesiated every time. He couldn't.

One evening, they lied on the couch and cuddled. Josh played with Tyler's hair and Tyler hummed quietly. After a few minutes, Josh cleared his throat.

"Tyler…"

"Yeah?" Tyler mumbled.

"Two weeks ago, when I came home and you slept on the couch…"

Josh noticed how Tyler tensed up and looked at him. He noticed how nervous Tyler suddenly was.

"I just want to know…why did you wear it?"

"I…I wanted to try something new…I hoped you liked it…it was a stupid idea, forget about it, please." Tyler begged.

Josh sat up. "I liked it."

"What?" Tyler stared at him.

"I liked it. If you'd have been awake I'd have fucked you immediatly."

Tyler swallowed. "Really? You're not lying?"

Josh laughed. "Why should I?"

Tyler shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt insecure about it. I thought you didn't like me being…feminine."

Josh cupped his face with his hands. "I love it." he whispered. "And I'd love to see it again."

Tyler smiled and gave Josh a quick kiss. "Wait a second, I'll be right back."

He ran to the bedroom and changed quickly.

Josh gasped when he walked back into the living room. Tyler stopped in the middle of the room and didn't know what to do. "Here I am." he said with a slight smile.

Josh stood up and walked to Tyler. He touched Tyler's chest carefully and ran his hands down to his waist. He touched the soft white fabric with his fingertips.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered in awe.

Tyler blushed. Josh knelt down and pressed a trail of kisses on Tyler's waist down his thighs. Tyler giggled and rested his hands in Josh's hair. Josh grabbed the panties with his teeth and pulled them down slowly.

Tyler moaned when Josh's teeth left small marks on his skin. His grip in Josh's hair tightened. Josh grabbed Tyler's waist with his hands and started to lick his thighs. His tongue traced along Tyler's v-line and Tyler pulled his hair roughly, but Josh didn't care. He was to busy to explore every single inch of Tyler's skin.

Suddenly, Josh stood up and carried Tyler bridal style to the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed and turned him around, so Tyler lied on his belly. Josh undressed quickly. He knelt over Tyler and bit his earlope. Tyler moaned and his hands grabbed the sheets. He shivered when Josh bit and sucked his neck. He grabbed Tyler's jaw with his hand carefully and turned his head to give him a deep kiss.

"You're so beautiful, Tyler." Josh mumbled.

He kissed Tyler's neck and moved down his back to his ass. His tongue circled around Tyler's hole and made the younger moan loudly.

"Josh…" Tyler whimpered when Josh's tongue slipped into Tyler's hole. He rocked his hips up. Josh smiled and placed one hand on his waist to hold him down. He felt his cock harden when he saw his beautiful boy lying on the bed, wearing lingerie and being needy, so needy.

"Josh, fuck me!" Tyler begged.

Josh held his fingers in front of Tyler's mouth. "Suck."

Tyler sucked his fingers. Josh kissed Tyler's cheek. He circled his fingers around Tyler's entrance and slipped one in carefully. He moved his finger and found the right spot. Tyler cried out with pleasure when Josh hit his prostate.

When Josh had added three fingers, Tyler was already a moaning mess under his hands. Josh felt precum dripping from his own dick. He pulled his fingers out.

"Ready?" he asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, please…"

Josh pushed in and moved slowly. Tyler moaned. "Faster." he whispered.

Josh sped his thrusts up. Soon he was covered in sweat.

"Tyler, I'm gonna cum." he said and came with a long moan. Tyler gasped when he felt Josh's cum inside him. It felt amazing. Josh grabbed Tyler's dick and stroke it quickly. Tyler came all over his hand.

Josh fell down next to Tyler, breathing heavily. "You…were amazing, Tyler."

Tyler kissed him. "Thank you." he whispered.

Josh smirked. "You should wear lingerie more often."

Tyler grinned. "I will, for sure."


End file.
